Nedelin
Nedelin (ネデリン, Nederin) was one of the 10,000 players trapped in Sword Art Online. Appearance Real World / Sword Art Online Avatar Nedelin has slightly messy, brushed-over jet black hair hair and dark brown eyes. In SAO, he wore a long, white hooded coat with the sleeves folded up that reached to just above his waist, and light metal pates attached to the shoulders, arms and chest and black lining. The backside reached until the back of his knees and he wore it over a gray shirt. He also wore brown leather pants, light metal boots, and light metal gauntlets. He keeps his sword in its sheath and throwing knives on his sides. Occasionally, to intimidate his opponents, he wears a mask with one side white and the other black with orange eyes. ALfheim Online Avatar Nedelin's ALfheim Online avatar was an Imp, which he chose because of their excellent night vision and dark magic. His face was very much alike to that of his SAO Avatar, except his skin had a hint of purple, a feature unique to Imps. He also wore a jacket, and it looks identical to the one he had in SAO, but it has flame and smoke designs on the lower ends of the jacket, it has orange lining and the sleeves are not folded up. He has light metal armor on his right arm and it ends in a metal gauntlet. On his left arm he also has light metal armor, but he wears a black and orange fingerless glove on his left hand. He wore a black shirt rather than gray, and black pants. He still wore metal boots. Gun Gale Online Avatar In Gun Gale Online, Nedelin has thermal goggles on his forehead, a half-face gas mask, and white and orange headphones. He has longer hair, orange eyes, and wears a white and black hooded jacket with orange lining and slightly folded sleeves that looks identical to his coat in SAO, without the armor. And like in ALO, he wears a black shirt under his jacket. He wears two fingerless black gloves on his hands. He does not wear metal boots and instead wears running shoes. Personality Nedelin is an introverted, fun-loving person who prefers to stay indoors but will go outside if necessary or if something more enjoyable is there. Usually, he stays quiet and talks to no one, but other times he talks excitedly and quickly. He is calm in most situations, and doesn't blush easily. He helps people whenever he feels motivated to. He is usually a solo player because of his shyness and low social skills. Background Nedelin spent his childhood in an all-boys school, and switched to a coed school for high school. Being in an all-boys school made him very nervous around girls, and rarely talked with them. He loved technology, and spent much of his time surfing the internet or playing video games. He saved up for a NerveGear and Sword Art Online with his own money, and initially thought he would be one of the first to die. Chronology Aincrad Arc He was one of the few solo players who were part of the clearing group. He got the last hit on one of the floor bosses, giving him his Felupus Blade. He was able to escape the game and was not transferred into ALO. Fairy Dance Arc After surviving SAO, he learned that many SAO players were playing ALO. So, wanting to get that exciting feeling of slaying monsters again, he started playing it. He joined the game right before the Cait Siths and Sylphs went to the World Tree to help Kirito. He leveled up faster than the other beginners because of his SAO experience, and is still usually a solo player. He received the Deus Exodos from a field boss. Phantom Bullet Arc While getting slightly bored with ALO, Nedelin wanted a bigger challenge, and a new experience with the shooting games he played in the past. He then played Gun Gale Online, and started out bad, but then became more experienced and spent most of his time monster hunting. He also does some PK'ing, but usually it's because some PK squads try to ambush him. He wanted to participate in the third Bullet of Bullets tournament but was late and registration closed before he could enter. Relationships Nedelin's best and only known friend is Phage. Abilities Nedelin is an expert swordsman, and uses acrobatics and smoke bombs to confuse his enemies by jumping over them and landing behind them or dodging under his opponent's sword to slash at their side. He uses his throwing knives to distract and stun his enemies to create openings in their defense. In GGO, he throws smoke grenades at his enemies to distract them, and uses his thermal goggles, gas mask and radar display to his advantage. Sword Art Online *'Level: 94' *'HP: 12600' Main Equipment *Felupus Blade (One-Handed Short Sword) *Throwing Knives Skills Alfheim Online *'Level: 26' *'HP: 3400' *'MP: 2000' Main Equipment *Deus Exodos (One-Handed Demonic Short Sword) *Throwing Knives Skills Gun Gale Online Main Equipment *Thermal goggles, Gas Mask, Wrist-mounted Radar Display *Akimbo .44 Magnums *MP5SD with a Red Dot Sight *Throwing knives *Smoke/Incendiary grenades *Combat Knife Skills *Acrobatics *Knife Creation *Army Combative Notable Achievements He got the last hit on a field boss in SAO, and shared the last hit with Phage on a field boss in ALO. Gallery Trivia *Nedelin wore metal on his feet because he is a bit clumsy and stubs his toes on furniture frequently. *His mask in SAO couldn't protect him from gases or liquids. *His epithet, "Orange Blur," was given to him because he usually concealed his movements in battle and moved quickly so his opponents and bystanders only saw a blur of orange when they saw him move. *His sword in SAO, Felupus, is either a combination of the shortened version of the latin word for 'iron' and the latin word for 'wolf', or a combination of the latin word for 'poison' and the latin word for 'wolf'. *His sword in ALO, Deus Exodos, means "God Exile." Category:Character Category:Male Category:Imp Category:SAO Player Category:ALO Player Category:GGO Player Category:Survivor of SAO